


Practice Flight

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Dates, Flying, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Alicia takes Harry flying
Relationships: Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Number Game 2021





	Practice Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **rarepair_shorts** ' [Numbers Game Ficathon 2021](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/651499.html), which provided the pairing

"Hey, be gentle with me, okay?" Harry Potter said, and there was a nervous look in his brilliant green eyes.

Alicia Spinnet grinned at him.

"It's not like it's your first time, Harry," she said. "You used to do it with Ginny, right?"

"Well, that was a long time ago, I'm out of practice," said Harry, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Believe me, it's not something you forget how to do," Alicia said.

"Yeah, but I'm out of practice, and maybe I wasn't that good at it in the first place," Harry fretted.

"Fine, I'll ease you back in, but seriously Harry, it's just a bit of fun, don't take it seriously."

"Did you just say seriously, don't take it seriously?" Harry started.

Alicia sighed and threw the Quaffle that she was holding at him lightly. Harry squeaked adorably and got his hand in the way, the red ball bounced from hand to hand as Harry tried to grab it, the old Cleansweep he’d borrowed for their outing sinking as he did so. 

Once he’d managed to secure the Quaffle, he put a hand on the broomstick and came up a few feet so he was back where he started level with Alicia, who flashed him another grin.

“There you go, we’ll make a chaser out of you yet,” she said, catching the ball as Harry threw it back to her.

“Sure, alert Oliver Wood,” Harry said sarcastically. “I’ll be playing for England soon,”

They tossed the ball back and forth.

“Or the Cannons,” Alicia teased.

“Ouch,” Harry said, touching a hand to his chest but he was smiling as well.

He smiled a lot as the afternoon went on and gave Alicia many glowing looks with those pretty eyes of his, that made her stomach lurch in a way that had nothing to do with their increasingly adventurous flying.

Alicia knew that Harry hadn’t flown much since leaving school but over course of their flight his natural skill and flair came back in leaps about and an almost fey sense of energy came about to him.

They were both sad when they had to come down as the light began to fade. They clutched their broomsticks and huddled closer.

“That was...” word seemed to fail Harry and he beamed at her.

“I had… a really nice time,” Alicia said, similar awkwardly. She really had had a nice time, such a nice time in fact, that she didn’t want it to end. She’d invited Harry out flying today, but she hadn’t actually used the word date and the words to make that leap were sticking in her throat.

“Yeah, really nice,” Harry said, breathlessly, moving closer to her. “Thanks for asking me out.”

“It was my pleasure,” Alicia said, before she’d noticed what he said. Then she blushed and realised how close he was. His gaze was electrifying. 

Their broomsticks tumbled from their arms and hung unsupported by their sides, as Harry’s arms encircled her and drew her into a kiss.

Her was probably out of practice at this as well, Alicia thought, as she returned it gratefully, but luckily he wasn’t at all hesitant about giving it a go.


End file.
